


Scars of the Past

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [47]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba's worried about what Jounouchi will think if they go too far.





	Scars of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Day 47 of 50 Days of Pupship: Genderbend
> 
> I chose instead to do trans Kaiba, because he's near and dear to my heart.

They were in the middle of a hot and heavy make out session when Jounouchi slid his hands up Kaiba's shirt. Kaiba pressed a hand to Jounouchi's chest, pushing him away.

"What's wrong?"

Kaiba frowned, his face still flushed. "I think we should stop."

Jounouchi gave a little growl of frustration, but pulled back. "Why?"

"Because I'm not sure I'm ready to show you."

"Show me what?"

Kaiba made a frustrated noise. "You're like a child! I'm not ready to show you my chest, OK?"

"OK." Jounouchi looked at him. "You want me to show you mine first?"

"If you want."

"I asked if you want to."

"Fine. I don't care."

Rolling his eyes, Jounouchi pulled off his shirt. "See? There I am."

Kaiba reached over and traced a pattern of scars across Jounouchi's chest. "What are these from?"

"Being in a gang. I've had worse," he said. "Although some of these were pretty bad once." He pointed out one by his side. "I caught a knife there once. You should'a seen the other guy, though."

Kaiba leaned back, his mouth pursed. "I've got scars, too," he said. "You just... you have to listen to me if I show you. OK?"

"Sure."

"I mean it."

"OK, I'll listen. Promise."

Kaiba reached down and pulled off his shirt, revealing two large but well-healed scars across his chest. Jounouchi reached out to touch them. Kaiba recoiled, then leaned forward and let him.

"Wow. What are these from?"

"You've always known who I am, right?" Kaiba said, his expression clouded.

"Yeah. You're Seto Freakin' Kaiba."

The corner of Kaiba's lips quirked up. "I mean, you've always known me as me. You never knew anything about me before I came to school."

"Right," Jounouchi said. "Where are you going with this?"

"Before I came to your school, I had surgery. This was right after my father died. This is what's left from it."

"What happened?"

"I.... I used to have breasts," Kaiba said, hurriedly. "I wasn't born right. So I had to fix it."

"So, you used to be a girl?"

"No. I was always a boy. I just... didn't have the right body."

"Oh. OK."

Kaiba ducked his head, looking at Jounouchi. "Do you still want to...?"

Jounouchi blinked himself back to focus. "What? Yeah, sure. I just. I mean, I guess it doesn't really change anything. You're still you. Still annoying Kaiba."

"You were the one trying to shove his tongue in my mouth."

"Well, maybe I like annoying!"

Kaiba smiled. "So this doesn't change anything?"

"Nah. It's just. They're just past scars, right? Like, I've got those, too."

Kaiba nodded. "OK. I'm glad. You're the first person to know, outside Mokuba."

"Really?" Jounouchi grinned. "I feel so special."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Come here before you over-inflate your ego."

"Yeah, there's not enough room for both of ours in here."

"I'll make you regret that."

"Try me, rich boy."


End file.
